To Rescue The Princess
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. When Stella, Tristran and Yvaine's daughter is kidnapped, then Tristran and Prince Septimus must set out to save her from the hands of her ghostly uncles!
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot do this!" Tristran said, he was pacing the castle hall.

Prince Septimus, Tristran's Uncle and fellow warrior in Stormhold's army, stood to his feet and grabbed onto Tristan to stop him from pacing.

"Listen well. Your six other uncles and myself had once killed each other for our place on the throne. It was only when we discovered you were the heir that we had given up. Not because we were dead, although that was reason enough, but because we had a great faith in you, Tristan. Do not make any mistakes."

"Mother should have used her powers to resurrect Primus." Tristran said, rolling his eyes.

"She had chosen me because we had shared our mother's womb and she thought I would be the best leader for your kingdom's army. Now, when you are crowned king, be sure to smile and make a strong speech." Septimus said.

"Why?"

"A smile is believable and a big speech means big applause. Which means higher praise."

"Even if it isn't honest?"

"Now, I'm not suggesting you lie. Only fabricate. Nobody will know."

"I will not be dishonest, Septimus. I will not rule Stormhold your way." Tristran said.

"Don't you want to be powerful? Don't you want the kingdom at your feet?" Septimus asked.

"I only want to be a King that Stormhold can trust." Tristran said, Septimus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Septimus, can't you wish me well? I cannot rule the kingdom without having the knowledge that my entire family is happy."

Septimus sighed and kissed Tristran's forehead.

"You are so much like your Mother and for that I am proud. However, do not expect your other Uncles to be so thrilled."

"Septimus, they're dead. What is the worse that they can do?" Tristran chuckled, he walked away from Septimus.

"Oh, how little you know." Septimus mumbled, he followed Tristran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Days after Tristran's coronation and marriage to Yvaine, he discovered that Yvaine was pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, Tristran and Yvaine welcomed their newborn daughter who they named Stella. Yvaine and Tristran adored her, as did Septimus. If only because she resembled his departed mother. Chocolate-colored hair and deep blue eyes, and a bright and wonderous personality. Six years later, it was hard to call Septimus an Uncle. He was more like a second-father to Stella. One night, as Septimus was passing the castle hall, he heard Stella moaning. Concerned, Septimus entered Stella's room and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. Septimus woke her, and Stella shot straight up in bed and hugged Septimus.

"Uncle Septimus, I had a terrible dream." Stella said.

"Did you now? Any monsters?" Septimus asked, holding Stella in his arms.

"No. Just ghosts. Six of them. They were all scaring me, Uncle Septimus. It was horrible." Stella sobbed, she dug her face into Septimus' chest.

"Now, it was only a dream, darling. Would you like it if I told you a story? A pleasant story?" Septimus asked, Stella nodded.

"All right, get back in bed." Septimus said, Stella crawled back under the covers and Septimus laid next to her. "Now, once upon a time there was a kingdom made entirely out of ice. Even the people were ice. They were very happy, especially the Ice Princess who kept the land peaceful. But one day,a sorcerer made entirely out of fire came and threatened to melt the city. The people of the ice kingdom begged for their lives, but the sorcerer wouldn't listen. He melted the entire kingdom in only several seconds! The people were surprised, because they had not melted and the kingdom WAS NOT destroyed. Infact, underneath all the ice, was a beautiful valley with a castle just right for the Ice Princess. But she was no longer an Ice Princess, for all the ice had fallen from her skin and from the skin of her subjects. They were flesh. The subjects were happy, but the Ice Princess began to cry. The Sorcerer asked her why she was crying, and The Ice Princess said that she was crying tears of joy. For she had never seen a more beautiful kingdom."

"Do you think I'll be like the Ice Princess, Uncle Septimus? When Mummy and Daddy die, do you think I'll be a good queen?" Stella asked, letting out a yawn and stretching her limbs.

"You will be an excellent Queen. Only if you get your sleep. A Queen cannot rule if she is exhausted." Septimus said.

Septimus stood up and kissed Stella on the forehead as she laid back and snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight, little one." Septimus whispered.

"Goodnight, Uncle Septimus." Stella said.

Seconds later, Stella was fast asleep again. Septimus blew out the candle and left the room quiety. Once he was away from Stella's bedroom, he stormed down the halls, in complete anger.

"She is your niece, for God's sake. She means you no harm." Septimus said, he drew a curtain back to reveal all six of his brothers floating outside a window.

"No harm? She has stolen the throne! Her and that legimate nephew of ours!" Primus, the first born son, said.

"I will never believe that our baby sister can create someone so hideous." Secondus, the second born son, added.

"She did not create him! It was that commoner, Dunstan Thorne. For all we know, Una could be innoncent and is only pretending to be Tristran's mother." Quartus, the forth born son, boldy suggested.

"I'd say we sneak into Una's dream and see what secrets she has been keeping." Primus said, everyone nodded in agreement.

As they were about to fly off, Septimus quickly grabbed them by their waistcoats. Halting them. They all moaned and rolled their eyes at Septimus.

"Happy or not, Tristran is our nephew and Stella IS our niece. They have the throne and we don't. It's something you will have to live with." Septimus said, his brothers arched their eyebrows in unsion. "I meant you will have to DEAL with it." Septimus corrected himself.

"I suppose I'll have to deal falling to my death after you pushed me off the balcony!" Secondus said.

"Or how about me dealing with the fact that you put poison into my wine!" Tertius, the third born, yelled.

"Don't forget us!" Quartus said, Sextus and Quintus, the fifth born son, nodded in complete agreement.

"All right, so I wanted the throne. I've changed now, however. I see that it belongs to Tristran and Yvaine and one day it will belong to Stella." Septimus said.

Una, who had heard the arguing, climbed out of bed and went to where Septimus was standing. She folded her arms upon seeing her ghostly brothers.

"I suppose this isn't a reunion." Una said.

"Sister!" The brothers said in unison and in quite a happy tone.

"It seems they've been haunting Stella. She just woke up with a terrible nightmare." Septimus said.

"Do you realize what you could have done? If she hadn't woken up, you would have surely frightened her to death. Literally. " Una scolded, the brothers looked down shamefully.

"We are sorry, Una. We don't mean to scare her. We just want to convince her to convince Tristran to give up the throne." Tertius said.

"I know my granddaughter better than that, I know my son better than that. She would not be willing to convince him, and Tristran would NEVER give up the throne. Especially if you were all alive." Una said.

"It's all right, Una. Go back to Dunstan. I can handle them." Septimus said, Una smiled and kissed his cheek.

After Una went into her room, Septimus rounded on his brothers.

"Now listen clearly. I've killed you once, and I wish I could do it again. Since I can't, then I will give this warning. Leave Tristran and Stella and Yvaine and Una alone, or I will be sure that your afterlife is nothing short of a living hell." Septimus warned, all the brothers gulped.

"Have a nice rest." Septimus said, he closed the curtain back.

Later on the moon, where all the brothers lived, they floated mid-air and pondered the situation.

"We've got to convince her. She may be the only one who could persuade Tristran." Primus said.

"Indeed and he could tell Septimus and then Septimus would make us wish we were alive again." Tertius chimed in.

"Besides, we've all witnessed what Tristran has done. He has courage and will. He wouldn't give up the throne. Not even at Stella's request." Secondus said.

Primus pondered and pondered, until he gave a huge grin and turned to his brothers.

"What about a threat?" Primus asked his brothers, they could only look at him in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella slept peacefully, until she was awaken by the sound of something tapping at her window. Stella crawled out of bed and went to her window, only to discover that a branch was tapping against the glass of the window. She sighed and crawled back into bed. Hoping that nothing else would interrupt her sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard hushed whispers. Infact, you would not believe anyone was whispering because it was so quiet, but Stella knew that she heard voices. When the whispering stopped, Stella came to the conclusion that she probably only heard one of the castle servants speaking with someone. After realizing she was not in danger, Stella closed her eyes and went back to sleep. However, Stella was woke up a third time, when she became extremely uncomfortable in bed. Stella felt like she was a boat sinking into the ocean, and that's when she realized that she was indeed sinking through her mattress. She thought that she was only dreaming, until she hit the dungeon ground with a thud, which hurt her quite a bit. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken and Stella was able to stand on her feet. She looked up at the dungeon ceiling and saw an imprint of her body where she had fallen through from her bedroom. Stella had never been in the castle dungeon before, she had only heard that it was a place of great torture and, according to Septimus, was the place where many people met their executions in the past. However, Stella was not afraid of the dungeon to begin with and knew the way out. As she finally made to the exit of the dungeon, the door slammed shut and was locked. Stella began to bang on it furiously, in hopes that someone would hear her. Nobody came. Stella suddenly heard hysterical laughter echo through the walls of the dungeon.

"Who's there?" Stella said.

The laughter continued, Stella looked all around the dungeon and could not find a single soul. Until she turned a corner and saw six pale men floating in the air, all but one of them had some sort of disfigurement. It didn't take Stella to recongize them as the ghosts from her nightmare. Stella screamed and began running, when one of the ghosts' grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Stella didn't struggle at the risk of the ghost dropping her to the ground and killing her. Stella looked at the ghosts, suddenly she seemed to recongized them. Not as the ghosts she had once seen in her nightmares, but as her dead Uncles.

"You. You're my Uncles. Uncle Septimus said that you were all killed."

Stella pointed a finger at Secondus, which seemed to confused him.

"You. You are my Uncle Secondus. You were pushed from a balcony." Stella said, she then pointed her finger at Tertius. "You must be my Uncle Tertius. Uncle Septimus said that someone had poisoned you. He never did say who." She then pointed at Quartus and giggled upon seeing how wet he was. "You are certainly my Uncle Quartus. You must've drowned." Quartus, even though his skin was incredibly pale, began to blush. Stella giggled and then pointed at Quintus. "Someone had put an axe to your head, Uncle Quintus." Stella then whirled her finger towards Sextus. "Then I guess you were burned? Weren't you, Uncle Sextus?" Stella asked and Sextus nodded. Stella then looked up at Primus who was holding her. "Uncle Primus. I can see what had happened to you. Your throat was slashed."

"That's right, darling." Primus said.

"I am glad to meet you all, but why are you trying to scare me? Have I done something to make you hate me?" Stella asked.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Stella. You and your Grandmother are probably the only mortals we would pity." Tertius said.

"We only wanted to ask a favor of you, that's all." Secondus added.

"All right. What is it?" Stella said.

"Well, my dear, we know your Papa is King. A fine King, he is. But don't you think me or one of your Uncles would be a good king to?" Primus asked.

"I think so. But since my Papa is King, then you can't be the King of Stormhold."

"That's where we need your help, darling. You could persuade your Papa." Quintus said.

"Persuade?" Stella repeated, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"He meant that you could CONVINCE your Papa...to give up the throne and give it to one of us." Tertius said.

"I don't think I could. Papa enjoys being King and I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." Stella said.

"I knew she wouldn't do it." Secondus said.

"Then, I suppose we will have to resort to Plan B." Primus added.

"What is Plan B?" Stella asked.

The ghosts suddenly flew through an open window in the dungeon, with Stella still in Primus' arms. Stella struggled to get away from him, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Why are you taking me away?" Stella sobbed.

"Because, if you aren't willing to convince your Father. Then maybe he would give it up in exchange for your life to be spared." Primus said.

"You'll kill me? You'll kill me if Papa doesn't stop being King?" Stella asked.

"Yes. That's about it." Primus said with a nod.

Stella began to cry as Primus brought a cold hand to her cheek and wiped her eyes dry.

"Don't fret, darling. It will be painless. My death was." Primus said with a smile.

The next morning at the castle, Yvaine awoke when she felt the heat of the rising sun hit her face. She turned and saw that Tristran was still sound asleep, she giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned and looked up at Yvaine, he grabbed her into a kiss.

"Good morning, Your Hisence." Tristran said.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I am going to wake Stella, and you need to get dressed." Yvaine said, climbing out of bed.

Yvaine crossed the hall and entered Stella's bedroom. She drew the curtains back to let sun into the room.

"Stella, it's morning, darling." Yvaine said, but got no response from Stella.

"Come now, sleepy-head. We mustn't stay in bed all day. It's not good for your health." Yvaine said with a laugh, but there was still no response from Stella.

When Stella didn't respond to Yvaine the second time, Yvaine grew worried and approached Stella's bed. She let out a scream when she saw that Stella wasn't in her bed. The scream was heard by Tristran, Septimus, Una and Dunstan. They all ran to Stella's room. Una attempted to calm Yvaine while Tristran, Septimus, and Dunstan searched the whole room for a sign of Stella.

"Yvaine, tell us what happened." Una said, running her hand through Yvaine's hair.

"I came to wake Stella and she wasn't in her bed. It scared me so much." Yvaine said, wet tears ran down her face.

"All the windows are closed." Tristran said.

"There's nothing stolen." Dunstan added.

"No sign of blood either." Septimus chimed in.

"I don't understand. How can someone take Stella and not steal anything from her room?" Una said.

Septimus pondered the situation before he came to a conclusion. He let out a sigh.

"Perhaps they weren't after anything else. Perhaps they just wanted to gain the throne." Septimus said quietly.

"They? Who are you talking about?" Tristran asked.

"Primus. Primus and the others. Two nights ago, they came to Stella in her dreams and scared her. I chased them away and thought they had given up. Apparently, they thought the only way that you would give up the throne is if you would trade it in for your daughter's life. They took Stella to make you give up your crown, Tristran." Septimus explained.

"Then it's my fault. My daughter has been taken and it's because I've been so stupid and selfish-"

"Tristran, none of this is your fault. We'll find Stella." Dunstan said.

" I'll find Stella, Father. They took her and it's my fault. I need to find her alone. Stay behind and help Mother watch over Yvaine." Tristran said.

"You mean that I can't come? She's my daughter to, Tristran." Yvaine argued.

"I know, but I won't lose you. Now, Mother and Father and Septimus will watch over you. I'll find Stella and bring her home. I promise." Tristran vowed as he gave Yvaine a farewell kiss.

Tristran left the room, Septimus shook his head and ran to catch up with Tristran. Tristran was more angry than shocked.

"Go back, Septimus! I want you to look over Yvaine." Tristran said.

"You aren't the only one who has had a part in this, Tristran. If I had done away with them sooner then maybe Stella would have been safe. Let me come with you. Besides, if you get killed, then I can return Stella home."

"Wait. What makes you believe that I'll be killed?"

"Have you met your Uncles?" Septimus asked.

"Aside from Primus. No."

"Then you''ll find out why." Septimus said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Tristran and Septimus readied their horses and rode off into a forest not far from Stormhold. As narrow-minded as it may seem, they both had assumed that the Princes had dumped Stella somewhere in the forest and buried her, just to lead them on a wild goose chase. Septimus looked down at a set of hoof prints.

"Tristran, look!" said Septimus, pointing out the hoof prints.

"Those are the hoofprints from _our _horses. Septimus, we're going in circles!" said Tristran, letting out expasperated sigh.

"Be patient, Tristran. We still have the sun on our side, and they couldn't have gotten far." said Septimus, he was apparently confident in his own abilities.

Septimus gave his horse a light kick in the sides, and his horse moved ahead of Tristran's horse.

"Do you want to find her?" asked Tristran.

Septimus' pulled on his horse's rein and turned to face Tristran. He looked shocked and hurt by Tristran's question. Mostly hurt.

"Stella is my niece, Tristran. I love her." said Septimus.

"Just like you love the crown. My crown. The one that you were willing to kill for. How can I trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Tristran. I'm not asking you to like me. All I want is Stella away from my brothers."

"Then what? We go to a remote location, you kill me, return Stella back to Stormhold, become the hero & king. You and your brothers laugh at my stupidity." said Tristran.

"What must I do to convince you? I'm not after the throne. Not anymore. I will not betray you or your family. Despite your popular theory."

Tristran sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I know you are. It's your daughter that is missing, I can only imagine what you're going through."

"No, you can't. No one can." said Tristran, lowering his head.

The ghosts had decided to rest in abandoned home. The home of Lamia the Witch. She was dead now, thankfully. Still, having the knowledge that one day she would die, Lamia placed a spell on the home to protect all those who entered it, assuming they would be an evil-breed or at least have unmoral intentions. Primus laid a sleeping Stella down on a large bed and covered her with a blanket.

"She reminds me of Mother." said Tertius.

"So much like Mother." added Quintus, his bottom lip quivering.

"Will you all stop acting like idiots? Yes, she's our niece and yes she does remind us of our dearly departed Mother. Still, that is no excuse to not follow through with this kidnapping." said Primus.

"It's only a kidnapping, isn't it? We won't kill her, will we?" asked Quintus.

"Not if it's needed." said Primus.

"What?!?!?" yelled the other brothers, Stella stirred but fell back asleep.

"No one, not even Septimus, would resort to killing a child. It's wrong." said Sextus.

"If the time comes, I'll kill her myself, if it's any comfort." said Primus, giving a rather sly smile.

"If you touch her, then I'll.."

"You'll what, Quintus? Kill me. There might be a small hitch in your plan."

The three other brothers grabbed onto Quintus to stop him from attacking Primus, seeing as he would simply fly straight through a wall and land in God knows where.

"I told you I would only resort to murder if I didn't have a choice. We still have plenty of options. When Tristran arrives to collect Stella, then we could kill him instead, collect the crown, and Stella would come to no harm." explained Primus.

Stella let out a yawn, and opened her eyes. At first, she was panicked stricken, not knowing where she was, however she felt better when she caught sight of her Uncles.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Stella.

The ghosts turned to Stella, a bit startled to see her awake. Quintus regained control and floated over to Stella, placing his ice-cold hand on her forehead.

"You did fall asleep, darling. We're in an old home, and you are in a nice warm bed. So, why don't you rest and we'll try to be quiet so we don't wake you again." said Quintus.

Stella nodded and fell back asleep, Quintus used his fingers to brush back Stella's dark locks of hair. A pale tear rolled down his face, he quickly used his sleeve to wipe it away.

"Do you all remember when we were frightened? Mother would be sleeping in this exact position, and she would invited us to her bed so she could take away our fear. She would sing that lullaby. Do you all remember it?" said Quintus.

Quartus and Sextus scratched their hands in confusion, while Tertius shrugged his shoulders, Primus could only roll his eyes. Quintus floated down, so he was down near Stella's ear. Softly, he began to sing to her.

_My little angel, rest your head._

_Little angel, dream in your bed_

_My little lamb, the storm will fade_

_Little lamb, you were heaven-made_

_Little one, have a pleasant sleep_

_My little one, my love for you is deep_

After Quintus finished singing, he saw that Tertius, Quartus, and Sextus were crying, while Primus just shook his head, completely disgusted by his brothers' emotional behavior.

"Will you all stop this crying? She's a little girl. Not a crown." said Primus.

"Don't you care about her?" asked Sextus.

"Of course I do, but I won't tolerate my brothers blubbering like children and forgetting what we are out to steal."

"I thought Septimus had issues." muttered Tertius.


	5. Chapter 5

Tristran and Septimus continued searching for Stella until sundown. They then decided to rest for the evening, and they would continue the search at dusk. As Tristran tended to the horses; Septimus used a stone to sharpen the tip of his sword.

"I just don't understand. We've searched every inch of the forest, and haven't come up with a single trace of Stella, let alone your brothers." said Tristran.

"You're worrying too much, Tristran. We both love Stella, and we both want to see her home at any cost. Besides, we've only been searching a day." said Septimus.

Tristran nodded and turned his attention back towards the horses. Meanwhile, back at the home of Lamia, the brothers were arguing while Stella was wondering around.

"They should have found her by now." said Sextus.

"Maybe Septimus is stalling Tristan. Maybe Septimus has changed his mind and wants the throne to himself." said Tertius.

"Even so, he would still attempt to rescue Stella. She's the most precious thing in his life." said Quartus.

Stella came across a fountain and found a doll made of clay not laying far from it.

"Uncle Primus, may I play with this doll?" asked Stella.

"Of course, of course." said Primus.

Stella giggled, picked up the clay doll, and began to play with it. Back in the forest, Septimus was still working on his sword when he suddenly felt a great force drag him to his feet. Slowly, he began to walk towards Tristran, his sword still in his hand. Septimus did all he could to drop the sword and to stop walking, but his efforts did no good whatsoever. Soon, he was only a few yards away from Tristran.

"Tristran, watch out!" shouted Septimus.

When Tristran turned around; Septimus' sword ran right through his stomach. Tristran fell to his knees as Septimus continued to dig his sword deeper and deeper into Tristran's flesh. Suddenly, Septimus released his sword and fell to the ground.

Tristran gasped. "Pull it out, Septimus. Pull it out."

Septimus scrambled to his feet and carefully removed his sword from Tristran's stomach. He laid Tristran flat on his back and used his coat to pillow his head. Blood began to pour out of Tristran's stomach and mouth. Septimus pressed his hands against the wound, in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"I thought I could trust you." moaned Tristran.

Septimus tore off the sleeve of Tristran's shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"We've got to get you some help."

Septimus grabbed a blanket off one of the horses and used it to cover Tristran. He lifted him off the ground and placed him on his horse. Tristran almost fell off, but was held up by his uncle. Septimus mounted the horse and grabbed onto the reins. The horse took off at a steady pace, as even the animal could tell that Tristran was hurt.

Septimus guided his horse through the forest and across a river. Tristran was getting worse with each passing second, and Septimus was growing desperate in his attempt to find him some help. After some time, it began to pour down rain which simply made things worse for Septimus and Tristran. Just as it seemed that hope was lost; Septimus could see a cottage. He dismounted his horse and helped Tristran off, and began to make his way towards the cottage while helping Tristran along. They finally made it to the door and Septimus pounded hard and fast.

"Open this door! In the name of Prince Septimus of Stormhold. Uncle to King Tristran." said Septimus, trying to shout over the roar of the thunder.

No one came, so Septimus continued to knock. He knocked and he knocked, until he felt as though his fist were to fall off. As the door finally began to open, Septimus was knocked out cold by a stranger wearing a dark cloak that covered his head.

When Septimus woke up, he could feel a huge lump on the back of his head. He thought, at first, that he was at the cottage. It was only when he saw Captain Shakespeare sitting in a corner with a cup of tea; that Septimus knew exactly where he was.

"Awake at last. Care for a cup?" asked Shakespeare.

"Where's Tristran?" asked Septimus.

"Asleep, thank God. This fever has made him absolutely exhausted, and I must say that he is not your biggest fan."

"He told me to pull out the sword, but I couldn't. It was like I was being controlled and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop. It was like some form of dark magic."

Septimus suddenly became distracted, thinking about what he said. He remembered that he once had no control of his body. It was over twelve years ago, when Septimus was drowned to death. Moments before his death, the witch Lamia had used a simple doll to break both of his legs and his arms. Perhaps that doll was still around, perhaps someone had found it and used it to make him stab Tristran. Or maybe some witch had forged a new doll. Either way, Septimus felt somewhat relieved at the thought that it was not his subconscious that had made him stab Tristran. But he grew anxious at the thought that it could happen again and at the possibility that someone was out to put him in danger.

Septimus' train of thoughts was broken when Captain Shakespeare's first mate entered the cabin; a look of panic on his face.

"Captain, it's the boy." said the first mate.


End file.
